A New Country
by Danichantotally
Summary: A secret. A hostage. A horrible situation. What will happen to poor Daltia pronounced Doll-tea-uh?All she wanted to do was hang out with her real family for once.OCxRussia
1. Prolouge

**Warning: Upcoming Yaoi in later chapters, Hilarity, Rape (From France)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Hetalia or Nintendo DS' or other things referenced without me even realizing it xD**

**A New Country**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Danielle Williams slowly began to get out of her seat as she was about to leave this pizza restaurant that her parents suddenly decided they should order pizza from. She felt something attack her. There were arms stretched around her waist hugging her to death. Her family stared in confusion. Slowly she began to turn around to find who the hell decided to hug-attack her.<p>

The young German-Canadian's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh my God...Matthew? What are you doing here?" Matthew panicked and fled behind an albino, his eyes the same color as her own. Blood red. Two more people walked through the plain double doors. With her family still dazed, Dani (her nickname) decided she should introduce them all before her parents get furious at her for never telling them about her all "guy" friends. First she introduced the blond that hug-attacked her. "This is Matthew Williams," the Canadian smiled as he shook her Mom's and Step-Father's hand. Her little brother just continued playing his DS, waving a hand up before continuing to play his video game. " Next," Danielle said as she pointed in Gilbert's general direction. "That is the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert smiled a wide grin. "It's awesome to meet you." Her mom just stared at his hair. " Don't worry, that's it's natural color." Dani whispered as she moved on to a man that just had a really serious look on his face. "That's Ludwig, both him and Gilbert are German." She smiled as Ludwig shook her father's hand. "Is he always so serious?" Her mother questioned. "No not always." _He's more cheerful when he's drunk. _But she couldn't tell her mom that when she herself was what, like thirteen? All of a sudden lips met her mother's hand.

"Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy."

Dani's father looked furious. "Dad, it's a French thing ok? Don't be angry because he's sharing his heritage." She gasped and covered her mouth. How the hell could she have defended that…that... Man whore! She saw a smile widen on that French man's face. Everyone else just stared at her in surprise. "Eeerrmm…I didn't mean what I said, I just didn't want my dad kicking Francis' ass. Ok?" Francis just smiled and whispered " I know you really meant it, mon cheri." He winked at her before adding " No one can resist Francis Bonnefoy." Everyone just laughed it off awkwardly. Gilbert suggested that now was the best time to leave. He gestured Dani to come with them. "I'm going to go hang out with my friends now." She smiled. " Sure, what's the worst thing that could happened?" her mother waved as she left. Dani just stared at the black van and whispered "Mein gott, stalker car much?" Gilbert just elbowed her and she just pouted. "What? I was just explaining what I was seeing…Gosh, that was so unawesome of you Dad." It's true, Danielle Williams is actually a country just as everyone of her other friends was. But she was less known, even lesser that her Papa, Canada. Her country was Daltia. Yes, she was raised as both a Canadian and a German. It was a complicated relationship between her Papa and Dad, much like her Papa's relationship with France(her Grandfather) and England(her _other _Grandpa). Except she noticed her Papa like Dad did. She still doesn't understand why almost everyone ignores Canada. Everyone got into the car, she tripped France causing him to fall on Gilbert. Danielle laughed off the top of her lungs. _Just like dominos _she thought _except with people_. Today was going to be a loooong day.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Second Attempt at writing a fanfic. Daltia: PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU DO! :P (Sorry if there are any spelling errors.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Mein gott: My God (German)**

**Bonjour(do I really need to explain this?)**

**Mon cheri: My Dear (French)**

**(If I translated wrong please tell me...French and German aren't my native language.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Danichantotally: ****Please Don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! **Ok so... France pervyness in this chapter! (You has been warned) Ok...So, I decided a "No" on the France Rape...I just didn't want too... Now onto the good stuff :P By the way, I edited it a little... it was just one or two words xD****

**Oh yeah... Disclaimer... I don't one Hetalia, only my awesome OC!**

A New Country

Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

><p>The arrangement of everyone is the car is as followed: Ludwig: Driver, Matthew: Shotgun, and in the back were Dani, Francis, and Gilbert. Dani sighed heavily as she and her family drove down the road for hours on end.<p>

"Aren't we there yet?" She questioned them.

"You didn't tell her?" Matthew whispered to Gilbert.

"Tell me what?"

Gilbert looked towards her, concern showing in his eyes. "W-well…I kinda did not want to tell you at all, but I'll tell you when we get to West's house."

Dani pouted "Fine…"

She looked out of the window and saw a house coming into view. Bright white with a blue door, that felt like it had a intimidating aura around it. Meanwhile, Francis was debating with Gilbert if he should really tell Dani the real reason they were going to Ludwig's house.

"Tell her. NOW." Francis demanded.

"Nein, I'll tell her when we get there. It'll be…easier for her."

Ludwig pulled up into the driveway, and everyone got out of the van. He tossed Gilbert a pair of keys, and opened the trunk. Dani looked thoroughly confused when Ludwig was unloading what looked to be suitcases.

"Why do you have my belongings and clothes?" she questioned him. Ludwig just ignored her and continued taking out everyone's suitcases. Dani followed them all into the huge house. It seemed Feliciano was there, making pasta like he always does.

"Veee~! Dani! It's so good to see you again!" The Italian chirped while spotting her after coming out of the kitchen. He hugged her and smiled, then turned to Ludwig to hug him. Ludwig nodded towards Gilbert, and he smiled.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Ok, so we're all having a sleep over!" Gilbert told them all. 'Something doesn't seem right…Why would they bring me all the way out here just to sleep over Ludwig and Gilbert's house?' Dani thought to herself. Gilbert turned to his daughter.

"You're bunking with me tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, sure!" Dani told him. 'Maybe I'll get answers out of him.' she told herself before following Gilbert down to the basement. They walked down a flight of stairs to the basement. Dani looked unimpressed as she saw the room. It was a complete pigsty! Clothes lying everywhere, bed not even made, even the pillows on the couch looked messed up.

"Gil, tell me the real reason I'm here." Dani told the albino.

"Ugh, fine. Do you want to hear the bad news or the other bad news?"

"Let's start off with the not so bad news first." Dani told Gilbert, who was frowning at her.

" Bad news is…Russia waged war with West, so they're fighting."

"Ok…And the worst news?" Dani asked him. Gilbert paused, concern showing in his eyes.

"Ivan said he was going to use you as a hostage…So he can claim Germany." The Prussian looked her for a minute, trying to read her reaction, then continued. "That's why I told you it was a sleep over…"

"So you were trying to protect me? How sweet…" Dani scoffed. "But I shouldn't rely on you guys forever…" Blood red eyes met an even redder, angered Prussian's eyes.

"You're not relying on us!" Gilbert shouted at Dani. "Me and everyone else are choosing to protect you!"

"I don't need your help though, I'm as strong as the rest of you! That reminds me something, Gilbert, you call yourself a country? You never even were one!"

Gilbert expression shown shock and sadness. '_Why would she say such a thing to me?'_

"_I'm…I'm sorry dad… I didn't mean it really…I was just…you know…Angry at you for thinking that I'm helpless…" She whispered to him._

_The Prussian sighed, "It's alright Dani, I know you didn't mean it."_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_Dani was extremely tired because of the trip, which lasted for hours. She couldn't sleep because there was a certain French man groping her. "Francis, stop it!" Dani would yell at him. "Ohonhonhonhon, but Dani you know you like it."_

"_Pervert!"_

_Then Dani would proceed to slap him across the face. Serves him right._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! It gives me inspiration! ^.^**

**Sorry for spelling errors and punctuation and all that...**

**Translation~**

**Nein-No(German)**

**grand-père-Grandfather/Grandpa(French)**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for such a terrible story. I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote this. I can assure you that such a story, like this one, will never be written by me again. I hope that in the future you people who critique my stories, will continue to critique them. I thank you all for your reviews and I am well aware that Prussia was a country. Even if I did not, I still thank you for that review. This story was just an experimentation I was working on last year to try to involve myself with fanfics that I write. I can now see that was a terrible idea. If you peruse through my other stories, you will see that they are written much differently, in terms of character development and story structure. Again: I thank you for reading, and being amazing people for even reviewing this story. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. Also: I would much recommend you read Forgotten Memories, since I believe the story is much better than this ^ ^

~Danichantotally


End file.
